When Member EXO Sick
by Baby Himme
Summary: Gemana Kalau Ada Member EXO yg Sakit? Crack Couple Different Group. . Kai for Chap1,Luhan for Chap2,Kris for Chap3,Baekhyun chap4,Kyungsoo chap5,Chen chap6. . .
1. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Kai EXO-K & Ren NU'EST.

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar sandal#

Ini adalah fanfic Yaoi debut saya yang enggak di GS. Gomen kalau aneh,harap dimaklumi ini fanfic Yaoi murni pertama #Nyengir#. Ini Crack pair beda group,jadi buat pecinta Pure Couple yang tidak berminat silahkan diback. Selamat menikmati saja deh.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam dan berkaca matalebar nampak berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah kawasan apartement. Yeoja itu mempercapat langkahnya saat kakinya memasuki lobby. Beberapa namja nampak mencuri pandang kearah yeoja itu saat yeoja itu lewat. Yeoja berambut hitam itu segera saja masuk kedalam lift yang kebetulan kososng dan menekan angka 17. saat lift sudah sampai lantai 17,yeoja itu segera saja masuk dan menuju kamar bernomor '476'. Yeoja itu menekan bel kamar itu dan berdiri menunggu. Nampak seorang namja bereyeliner tebal membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu. Namja itu nampak terdiam menatap yeoja itu.

"Nuguseo?"

"Baekhyun hyung,apa Kai ada? Dia sudah sembuh?" Namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap yeoja itu.

"Hyung? Kau siapa?" yeoja itu nampak kesal dan membuka kaca matanya. Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkejut melihat wajah yeoja itu dan segera saja menarik yeoja itu masuk kedalam apartemantnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilan seperti itu. Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalimu." Yeoja atau kini perlu diralat menjadi namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan dan melepas wig hitam yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan rambut blondenya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku hyung? Jahat. Kai masih tidur?" Baekhyun hanya mengagguk dan berjalan masuk keruang tengah.

"Masuklah,Kyungsoo sedang mengompres Kai didalam." Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar dengan tulisan 'Kai & Kyungsoo'. Namja cantik itu tersenyum pada namja bermata bulat yang sedang duduk diranjang kamar itu. Diranjang itu seorang namja berkulit Tan nampak sedang berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kapan kau datang?" Namja bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum pada namja cantik itu.

"Baru saja. Harusnya aku datang tadi malam,tapi aku ada acara."

"Gwencana,aku tidak keberatan menjaga Kai. Panas badannya sudah turun. Lebih baik kau yang menungguinya. Aku juga harus pergi,aku ada janji."

"Baiklah,gomawo Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "Kai…" Namja berkulit Tan itu nampak menggeliat pelan dan merubah posisinya. "Bangunlah,aku datang." Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya.

"Baby,kapan kau datang?" Kai merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan memandang namjachingunya itu.

"Baru saja. Maaf harusnya aku datang semalam." Namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Kai pelan.

"Gwencana Baby," Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan berbaring disamping Kai.

"Badanmu masih panas." Namja cantik itu menggenggam tangan Kai dan meletakannya dipipinya. "Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Ani,temani saja ku berbaring disini." Kai merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan memeluk namja cantik itu. "Choi Minki."

"Nde,"

"Saranghae." Namja cantik yang dipanggil Kai,Minki atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ren,member salah satu boyband korea yaitu Nu'est. Ren tersenyum kecil dan kembali memeluk Kai.

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin. Cepatlah sembuh,aku sedih melihatmu sakit."

"Arraseo Baby. Gomawo sudah mau menjengukku." Ren tersenyum kecil dan memandang Kai.

"Mau tau sampai aku bisa ada disini?" Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengecup puncak kepala Ren.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Ren mulai bercerita dan hanya diselingi beberapa kekehan Kai lalu Kai akan mendapatkan pukulan dibahunya. Hari itu walaupun sakit dan harus terbaring ditempat tidur,setidaknya Kai mendapat satu kebahagian hari ini. Choi Minki,kekasihnya yang sama sibuknya dengannya datang dan menenguknya bahkan sampai rela mengenakan pakaian wanita untuk menyamar. Ahh,Kai nampaknya memang harus bersyukur.

FIN

Otte?

Himme enggak tau deh,

Niatnya Himme mau publish buat semua member EXO gitu,jadi satu Chap,satu drabel buat satu member.

Ada yang mau request ? #Krik#Krik#Shing.

Terima Req tapi harus beda group buat jadi pairnya member EXO. Dan Himme piker-pikir juga,dapat feel engga waktu nulisnya.

Ada sih Pair di EXO yang enggak Himme pisahin,tapi satu aja dan itu enggak bisa diubah lagi. Itu OTP-nya Himme. #Ketawa setan#

Adakah yang berminat? Kalau enggak ada ya Himme pikir-pikir dulu mau dipublish atau enggak.

So,Mind To Review ?

#Tebar Sadako#Slaped#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Luhan EXO-M & Daehyun B.A.P

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Luhan bergerak dengan gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya sangat terasa sakit,namun namja itu sedikit mengabaikannya. Namun lama-lama rasa sakit itu terlalu menyerang kepala Luhan. Namja itu meraih ponselnya dan menekan speed dial satu. Namuan lagi-lagi hanya mailbox yang didapat. Semua member Exo-M sudah pergi mengisi acar dan menyisakan Luhan yang sakit didorm sendirian. Kini Luhan menyesal menolak tawaran Lay untuk mejaganya. Luhan makin bergerak gelisah saat rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerang. Migrannya memang sangat emnyakitkan saat menyerang. Namja itu menggerang kesal dan mulai menangis menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

.

.

Lay memijat ringan kepala Luhan,namja itu terdiam dan menikmati pijatan Lay dikepalnya. Luhan terlalu lama menangis sjak siang tadi,jadi Lay membiatkan namja itu beristirahat. Jam didinding kamar itu sudah menujukan pukul 11:00 waktu china. Berarti dikorea sekarang pukul 12:00 malam. Apa namjachingu Luhan belum pulang juga,sampai dia belum menelfon Luhan.

"Lay…" Suara Luhan terdengar lemah saat memanggil Lay.

"Ye?"

"Sudah jam berapa? Tidurlah."

"Jam sebelas Lu. Aku akan tidur kalau kau tidur."

"Tidurlah Lay,aku sudah mendingan."

"Baiklah,istirahat. Panggil aku kalau sakit lagi."

"Baiklah."

Lay berjalan kearah ranjang disebarang ranjang Luhan dan membaringkan dirinya disana,Lay memposisikan dirinya menghadap tempok dan membelakangi Luhan. Luhan mengambil poselnya dinakas saat melihat Lay sudah tidak bergerak. Namja itu masih terus mencoba menelfon speed dial satu namun selalu saja mailbox. Luhan menggerang kesal dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

.

.

Daehyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kamarnya dan segera saja meraih ponselnya. Namja tampan itu menggerang kesal melihat keadaan poselnya yang mati.

"Paboya Daehyun." Namja itu segera saja menekan speed dial satu dari ponselnya. Cukup lama namja itu menunggu jawaban dari telfonnya.

"Yoboseo…" Suara yang terdengar lemah kini menyapa telinga Daehyun.

"Baby,maafkan aku. Aku lupa membawa ponselku tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Daehyunie,aku mengerti. Kau lelah? Istirahatlah."

"Kenapa belum tidur? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Ada nada cemas yang sangat besar diantara nada bicara Daehyun.

"Tidak,aku sepertinya insomnia."

"Bohong."

"Aku menunggu telfonmu."

"Aku sudah menoelfon,sekarang tidurlah dan istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau makin parah. Maaf hanya bisa menelfonmu Baby. Seharusnya aku datang kesana."

"Kau fikir China dan Korea itu dekat bodoh. Dengan mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup Daehyunie. Aku sudah senang dan itulah obatku."

"Yaa,Jung Daehyun. Apa yang kau lakukan. Luhan butuh istirahat. Apa jam didormmu mati eoh. Apa kau tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang. Matikan telfonmu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu." Suara lengkingan Lay membuat Daehyun mengjauhkan poselnya dari telinganya.

"Kau dengan,Mama Exo sudah marah. Aku akan istirahat,kau juga nde."

"Yakk Jung Daehyun. Aku mencoba untuk tidur,menelfonlah diluar." Daehyun sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat ada bantal yang mendarat dibelakang kepalanya dan dia melihat Yongjae yang menatapnya sebal. "Apa…" Yongjae membentak Daehyun membuat namja itu menggeleng.

"Aku juga akan tidur. Wo Ai Ni Xi Luhan."

"Nado Saranghae Jung Daehyun."

FIN

Annyeong~~~

Himme balik dengan partnya Luhan. Dan sesuai request dari Shiziluluhan,lisnana1, dan pepiqyu yang minta pair DaeLu.

Setelah Himme piker-pikir Himme akan buat Crack semua pair biar adil. dan termasuk couple kesukaan Himme. Sebenarnya itu KrisLay,tapi KrisLay akan tetep Himme Crack. #Maafkan Himme Mommy and Daddy#Nangis Bombay#

Mari balas review.

Guest : Maaf Chingu,Himme adalah Kris!Seme shiper. Jadi,mianhe Himme enggak bisa bikin buat couple itu. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

Shiziluluhan : Gomawo ^^. Ini Lulu udah dipair ama Daehyun. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

youngminchoi3 : Ini udah lajut. Buat Kris-Himchan ditunggu saja. Baekhyun-Daehyun maafkan saya,Daehyun udah buat Luhan. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

lisnana1 : Ini udah DaeLu-nya. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

13ginger : pendek? Emang cumin drabel sih. Yongguk-Baekhyun? Ditunggu aja. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

HanaChan : Maaf chingu. Semuanya Himme Crack. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

ZiTao99 : Maaf chingu. Semuanya Himme Crack. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

eka : Maaf Chingu,Himme adalah Kris!Seme shiper. Jadi,mianhe Himme enggak bisa bikin buat couple itu. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

pepiqyu : namanya aja drabel chingu. Ini udah ada DaeLu-nya. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

RnR please

#Nari waka-waka bareng sadako#


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Kris EXO-M & Himchan B.A.P

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kris nampak berbaring disofa kamar hotel itu dengan santai. Harusnya dia menempati kamar ini bersama Luhan,tapi sepertinya dorm B.A.P lebih menarik perhatian Luhan. Kris kini berbaring tanpa mengenakan kaos,padahal hidung namja itu sudah memerah menadakan dia terserang flu. Namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi Kris. Bahkan pintu menuju balkon dikamar itu terbuka lebar dan AC diruangan itu menyala dengan suhu rendah. Kris terdiam dan memandang kearah luar jendela. EXO-M baru saja tiba dikorea sore tadi dan beberapa membernya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Saat Kris masih bersantai,seorang namja berambut blonde nampak masuk dengan seenaknya kekamar Kris dan bercakak pinggang dihadapan Kris. Kris menatap namja itu dan berdehem pelan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa huuh?" Kris berdecak sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu. "Untuk apa kau memamerkan tubuhmu disini." Namja itu menunjuk-nujuk tubuh Topless Kris dengan wajah kesal dan berjalan kearah pintu balkon. "Kau sedang flu dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Lain kali akan kubuat matamu yang membuka lebar-lebar." Namja itu berjalan lagi munuju meja disamping Kris dan mengjuk wajah Kris dengan remote AC yang baru saja diraihnya. "Menggunakan AC dengan suhu rendah. Kau berfikir atau tidak sih,dasar bodoh." Namja berambut Blonde itu terdiam dan duduk disofa single disamping Kris membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kris bertanya dengan santai dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk,namja tinggi itu mengosok-gosok pelan hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Kris berjalan menuju namja itu dan memeluknya. "Bogoshipo Kim Himchan." Himchan terdiam dan memandang Kris dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa?"

"Aku sejak tadi marah-marah padamu dan kau tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun kata-kataku? Aku pulang saja." Himchan berusaha berdiri dari duduknya namun Kris menahan tubuh namja itu tetap dipelukannya.

"Aku mendengarkan. Mendengar semuanya Chanchan. Aku juga merindukan semua omelanmu padaku. Aku tidak puas hanya mendengarnya ditelfon,aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dan hari ini aku senang sudah bisa mendengar suaramu dan melihat wajahmu." Himchan tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya menuju rambut hitam Kris.

"Kau benar-benar memotong rambutmu?" Himchan membelai rambut hitam Kris dan tersenyum pada namja itu. "Banyak orang bilang terlihat aneh."

"Selama kau menyukainya. Bukan hanya leadermu itu yang bisa memotong rambutnya. Berhenti memujinya arraseo."

"Bahasa koreamu makin bagus. Kurasa ada yang mengajarimu dengan baik."

"Xiumin mengajariku dengan baik."

"Oh yeah,aku terkejut mendengarnya." Kris berdecih pelan dan menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Mwoya?"

"Aku tidak suka saat kau menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu padaku Kim Himchan."

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Aku harus Yifanie Ge…" Himchan mencoba menirukan cara Tao memanggil Kris biasanya namun nampaknya itu sangat gagal. Kris tertawa mendengar cara kekasihnya memanggilnya. "Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan benar-benar pulang."

"Baiklah,baiklah." Kris berhenti tertawa dan memandang Himchan,sesaat keadaan terasa sangat hening diantara mereka berdua. Kris tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Himchan melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berdiri dari kursi itu. Namja itu berjalan kearah tas yang dibawanya saat datang tadi dan yang dilemparkannya begitu saja saat melihat Kris. Himchan berjalan kearah Kris dan menyodorkan obat pada Kris. "Apa ini?"

"Ini obat Flu,minumlah." Kris menrima obat yang diberikan Himchan dan menatap namja berambut blonde itu bejalan mengambil air minum. Himchan kembali dan menyodorkan air itu pada Kris,namun dia kembali menarik kembali air saat Kris akan mengambilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Kris tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearah mangkuk ramyun yang tergeletak dimeja sampingnya. "Baiklah,ini minumlah." Kris meraih gelas berisi air yang disodorkan Himchan dan menegak obat yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah,kau akan tidur disini bukan?" Kris menatap Himchan yang menggendong tas yang dibawanya dan merapikan jaketnya.

"Kurasa tidak Kris,aku ada latihan malam ini dan mungkin akan pulang pagi,kami ada persiapan come back."

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku malam ini?" Himchan berjalan berbalik menuju Kris dan mengecup bibir namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mengusahakan datang malam ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya berjanji."

"Besok malam aku sudah kembali ke China."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa datang malam ini. Aku mencintaimu Wu Yifan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanchan."

Kris kembali mengecup bibir Himchan,kemudian namja berambut blonde itu berbalik dan menuju pintu,dia sempat berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kris sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi menyisakan Kris yang tersenyum kecil.

FIN

Himme Back~~~

Kali ini sesuai request dari youngminchoi3 yang minta Kris & Himchan. Semoga cukup menghibur.

Himme udah menemukan pair hampir untuk semua couple member EXO.

Himme tinggal buka request buat cari Uke buat Sehun dan Seme buat Xiumin dan Tao. Adakah yang bisa memberi Himme masukan?

Mari balas review…

Shiziluluhan : Keren ? Benarkah ? #Mata berbinar#Slaped. Kurang Panjang? Namanya juga Drabel chingu. FF DaeLu yang lain,nunggu Ilham Smash datang ya,#Plaakk. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

Hika-chan : Gomawo ^^. Eli-Suho? Baiklah tunggu aja pair yang itu. Lebih panjang? Inikan cuman drabel chingu,jadi ga janji. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

cho eun hyun : KrisKyu,mianhe chingu,Kris udah diminta Himchan duluan #Slaped. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

youngminchoi3 : ada beberapa chingu tapi kayaknya enggak bisa semua member B.A.P dapat couple di EXO. Ini Kris udah sama Himchan. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

pepiqyu : Suho-Kyuhyun? Mianhe Chingu,Suho usah keduluan dilamar sama Eli U-Kiss. Ama Kyuhyunnya nanti kapan-kapan deh. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

AbigailWoo : Gomawo^^. Jongup-Lay? Oke ditunggu aja buat pair ini. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

MyJongie : Member Infinite? Sungjong akan ada kok entah diFF ini,buat jadi couplenya siapa diliat nanti deh. Buat L, dicariin dulu deh ya,Kyungsoo udah ada yang punya soalnya. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

ZiTao99 : Sekali lagi mianhe. Bisa rekomendarikan Seme buat Tao? Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

BLUFIRE0805 : Ini ada Himchan lagi. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

Ryu ryungie : Lucu? Kan kayak authornya #Slaped. Jadi DaeLu shiper,selamat datang saya juga shiper mereka. Baekkie couplenya bakal sama member EXO kok ditunggu aja.

lisnana1 : Cheonma. Emang Tu Lay ma Yongjae #Ditimpuk. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

13ginger : Baiklah,Chap depan mungkin giliran mereka #Pasang wajah ga yakin#. YongBaek kedengarannya lumayan chingu #Ketawa setan#Slaped#Himme : Terdengar kayak namanya Taeyang#Nyengir. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

mitatitu : Saya juga suka. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

eka : Sekali lagi mianhe nde. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan daddy saya jadi Uke. #Garuk kepala#. Ini ada Kris walau dia Seme. Semoga menghibur. Gomawo Udah Review. Review Lagi nde.

Mind To Review again?

#Gangnam Style bareng Sadako#


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Baekhyun EXO-K & Yongguk B.A.P

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Baekhyun mendecih pelan menatap layar Televisi dihadapannya. Dilayar TV itu kini menampilkan member EXO-K yang sedang tampil tanpa dirinya. Nampak Suho sedang menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa hadir. Baekhyun terdiam dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang kakinya yang diperbah. Karena terlalu bersemangat bergerak saat latihan semalam kakinya terkilir dan membuatnya tidak bisa hadir mengisi acara. Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur dengan langkah yang sedikit memaksa. Namja manis itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sepotong cake untuk dimakan. Namja itu berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah dan melanjutkan menonton member EXO-K yang lain tampil. Baru saja akan memakan kuenya,pintu apartementnya diketuk. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Baekhyun mendecih kesal saat bel apartemennya berbunyi,namja itu sedikit menyeret kakinya menuju kearah pintu. Saat membukakan pintu Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang berkostum kelinci berdiri didepan pintunya.

Kelinci itu mulai menari dengan random saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah kelinci itu. Namun Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya saat kelinci itu berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun akan menutup pintu apartemennya namun kelinci itu menghalanginya dan menahan pintu itu.

"Siapa Kau?" Baekhyun membentak kelinci itu dan berusaha memukul kepala kelinci itu.

"Yaak,yak. Byunnie ini aku…" Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya saat mendengar suara berat kelinci itu. Kelinci itu membuka bagian kepalanya dan memperlihatkan seorang namja berambut cokelat. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kikuk dan menarik namja berkostum kelinci itu masuk.

"Maafkan aku Yonggukie. Kufikir kau siapa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap namja yang berusaha membuka kostum kelincinya.

"Kau memukuli kepalaku tadi." Yongguk sudah selesai membuka kostumnya dan memandang namja manis dihadapannya yang masih tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku chagya." Leader B.A.P itu hanya memasang wajah kesal dan memandang kaki Baekhyun.

"Masih sakitkah?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah. Yongguk mengikuti Baekhyun dan menyusul namja manis itu duduk disofa.

"Tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Tapi aku kecewa tidak bisa datang mengisi acara. Hei tunggu dulu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Yongguk dan menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Bukankah B.A.P juga harusnya datang mengisi acara yang sama dengan EXO?" Yongguk hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Dengarkanlah Jendral Pink itu akan berkata apa. Dia bilang dia yang akan memikirkan alasan ketidak hadiranku." Yongguk tersenyum kecil yang dibalas decakan Baekhyun.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Nde,Kau itu harusnya datang. Para Baby sudah menunggumu hadir diacara itu dan kau tidak datang. Kau mengecewakan mereka Yongguk." Yongguk terdiam dan memandang Baekhyun yang mengalihkan wajah menadang kearah lain. Yongguk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium rambut cokelat namja manis itu.

"Maafkan aku,aku hanya sangat khawatir padamu dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Hanya itu saja Byunie,maafkan aku membuatmu kesal. Aku memang bodoh dan sangat egois. Maafkan aku…" Baekhyun berbalik dan balik memeluk tubuh namjachingunya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga merindukanmu,lain kali jangan egois dan memikirkan hatimu saja. Kau bisa menjadi seperti ini karena adanya Baby. Jangan kecewakan mereka lagi. Arraseo?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Yongguk.

"Nde,arraseo chagya." Baekhyun tersnyum kecil dan memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Yongguk. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah TV yang kini menampilkan lima member B.A.P.

"Lihatlah,Himchan hyung sedang bicara." Yongguk ikut mengalihkan pandangnya kearah TV dan menatap rekan grupnya itu.

"Maafkan kami para Baby yang hadir,uri leader tidak bisa datang keacara ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin,tapi karena kesalahan makan semalam,dia sekarang bermasalah dengan perutnya hari ini." Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras mendengar kata-kata Himchan. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya mendelik kesal menatap layar TV.

"Astagah,Himchan hyung." Baekhyun masih saja tertawa dan memegangi perutnya. Yongguk menatap kesal kekasihnya dan berdecih pelan.

"Awas kau Kim Himchan,aku akan membunuhmu saat kau tiba didorm." Baekhyun makin keras tertawa dan membuat Yongguk makin menekukan wajahnya.

"Dan lalu kau akan direbus oleh Kris ge." Yongguk menatap sebal Baekhyun dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Menyadari kekasihnya kesal Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Yongguk dan memasang aegyonya. "Oppa…" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Yongguk dan membuat namja itu memandangnya. "Jangan marah. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali saat marah."

"Berhenti memanggilku Oppa,aku jadi merasa menjadi pria tua yang mengencani gadis kecil saat kau memanggil seperti itu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Yongguk. "Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"Nado Saranghae Oppa…"

"Yaa…"

FIN

Himme Back ~~~

Kali ini bawa Part punya Baekhyun. Adakah yang berminat?

Saya sekarang malah bingung buat bikin kandidat siapa Ukenya Sehun dan Siapa Semenya Tao. Untuk Ukenya Xiumin sudah ada yang request buat Kyuhyun,jadi couple ini dilock. Kyuhyun-Xiumin. But Himme bakal liat aja deh dua couple yang lain. Ini sementara Couple yang ada requestnya. Untuk yang req couplenya Tao,ini suara yang tertinggi sama-sama dua suara. Silahkan yang berminat mendukung.

Minho Shinee – Tao = 2

T.O.P Big Bang – Tao = 2

Sehun – Ryeowook Super Junior = 1

Sehun – Sunkyu Infinite = 1

Sehun – Zelo B.A.P = 1

Sehun – Dongho U-Kiss = 1

Silahkan divote,Bantu Himme cari satu couple. Buat next chap partnya Kyungsoo. Yang berminat silahkan ditunggu.

Sekarang saatnya balas review…

Hika-Chan : Cheonma #Hug Back#. Sehun-Dongho? Silahkan vote buat itu. Tao – Nickhun ? Maaf Nickhun kalah suara sama T.O.P dan Minho. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

Brie APel : Annyeong,Eonnie masih ingatkah dengan saya? Hehe,Ini Woo Jihye yang sekarang sudah jadi author juga. Masih ingatkah dengan saya eonnie?  
Part buat Kyungsoo bakal update dichap depan,tapi maaf eonnie,couplenya bukan Hyunsik BtoB. Mungkin lain kali bakal Jihye bikin. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

KWONJIYONGBB : Gomawo^^. T.O.P – Tao? Silahkan vote buat couple itu.

Riyoung Kim : Sehun-Zelo? Silahkan vote buat couple itu. Zico-Tao ? Mianhe,Zico kalah pamor sama Minho and T.O.P. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

youngminchoi3 : Cheonma. Yongguk? Mianhe,udah ama Baek-Baek tuh Appa Youngguk.

Malik de Angel : Gomawo^^. Apakah membuat chingu menunggu lama? Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

13ginger : Oh iya ya #Garuk kepala#. Panjangin? Nanti Kai sama Luhan ngeroyok saya karena enggak adil. #ngelantur#. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

SunakumaKYUMIN : Maafkan saya chingu tidak bisa penuhi requestnya. Mungkin lain kali. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

Ryu ryungie : Gomawo^^. Ini Baekhyun yang nongol. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

Shizuluhan : Ngiri? Aduh,Mian Chingu. Entar deh saya bikin mereka kissing,NC bila perlu #Plakk. Sehun dan Sunggyu ? silahkan divote. Tao dan TOP? Silahkan divote juga. Dan Kyuhyun-Xiumin,silahkan ditunggu. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

eka : Maaf buat enggak dapat feelnya. Ini saya kasih lagi Baekie,mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

ghita wookie the pooh : Untuk Sehun-Ryeowook,silahkan divote chingu. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

pepiqyu : Gomawo. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

BLUEFIRE0805 : Benarkah? Cheonma. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

ZiTao99 : Wahh,kandidatnya banyak chingu. Maaf cuman bisa ambil Minho aja. Jadi,buat Minho-Tao,silahkan vote. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

mitaitu : Hehe,Himchanchan juga manis koq chingu. Walau masih kalah cantik sama Ren sih, #nyengir#. Buat Zelo,mungkin enggak ada chingu. Tapi diliat aja,siapa tau dia bisa couple sama Sehun. Kalau yang pasti memunculkan Zelo enggak bisa janji,mungkin nanti bikin dengan judul baru 'When Member B.A.P sick', #Nyengir#Slaped#. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

onewdubu37 : Minho dan Tao,silahkan divote chingu. Waahh,saya belum liat moment itu. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review Lagi Nde.

RnR Please ^^

#Nari Bubble Pop Bareng Sadako#


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Kyungsoo EXO-K & Jungmo TRAX

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu dengan langkah sedikit lesu, anemianya sedang kambuh dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat lesu. Aparteman mewah itu tampak lenggang,Kyungsoo bisa menebak penghuninya sedang pergi berlatih distudio atau mengisi acara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan duduk disofa ruang tengah. Sesekali namja manis itu melirik kearah jam tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap TV dihadapannya dan terus memijit-mijit ringan kepalanya. Anemia sangat menyebalkan,saat penyakitnya kambuh Kyungsoo akan malas melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan memandang meja makan yang kosong. Dia ingin sekali memasak,tapi rasa malas dan lesunya mengalahkan segalanya. Akhirnya dia kembali menatap TV dan bersandanr diSofa.

Kyungsoo hampir dua jam berada diapartemen itu,namun sipemilik apartemen belum juga kembali. Hari sudah mulai malam,langit malam Seoul mulai terlihat. Namun untuk menyalakan lampu Kyungsoo terlanjur malas. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada namja berambut blonde yang baru masuk. Namja itu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau datang chagy? Kenapa tidak menelfonku?" Namja itu meletakan tasnya disofa single disampingnya dan menyusul Kyungsoo duduk disofa panjang.

"Sejak tadi sore. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu Oppa."

"Oppa? Kau mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu chagy."

"Aku senang memanggilmu seperti itu. Itu membuatku,hmm,entahlah aku hanya senang." Namja itu tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?" Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya memeluk namja itu dan menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Anemiamu kambuh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Akan kuobati. Kemarilah." Namja itu menecup kening Kyungsoo berulang-ulang lalu turun kewajah Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan terakhir dibibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengecup kembali bibir namja itu. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Itu hanya mengobati rinduku. Anemiaku tidak bisa hilang dengan itu Oppa." Namja itu tersenyum dan berdiri menuju kotak obatnya. Namja itu kembali dan menyodorkan obat itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu kuambilkan air dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama namja itu kembali dengan segelas air putih. "Ini minumlah dulu,lalu istirahat. Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan setelah meminum obatnya. "Aku akan memasak."

"Oppa,biar aku saja."

"Tidak,aku hanya akan memasak ramen. Jadi aku saja,"

"Kau memberi makan istrimu yang sedang sakit dengan ramen."

"Ayolah,aku hanya punya ramen."

"Tidak sesuai dengan penampilan apartemenmu bila hanya punya ramen. Kalau aku sudah jadi istrimu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan ramen Oppa."

"Benarkah," Namja itu tersenyum jahil dan beranjak ketelfon rumahnya. "Ahh,Yesung hyung. Aku pesan makanan enak secepatnya. . Yang bergizi untuk ibu hamil nde. . Haa,Bukan,ayolah cepat saja berikan aku makanan secepatnya. . Baiklah,masukan tagihannya dikartuku. . Baiklah,"

"Kau memesan makanan Oppa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku yang sakit hanya makan raemen."

"Ohh yaa." Namja itu kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja manis itu. "Oppa,kenapa mempercepat wanmilmu?"

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan bebanku dan segera menikahimu chagy."

"Menikah? Bahkan aku belum wanmil juga." Kyungsoo menatap Namja disampingnya dengan pandangan cirri khasnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau sangat menggmaskan saat seperti itu." Namja itu mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau saja bisa aku menggantikanmu untuk pergi wanmil,aku pasti melakukannya."

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai namja Oppa."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka chagy. Militer itu berat,"

"Aku juga harus kuat bukan. Bagaimanapun aku namja,hyung."

"Kau memanggilku hyung? Terasa sangat berbeda,panggil aku Oppa lagi."

"Baik-baiklah saat kau wanmil nanti Oppa,jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupakan aku."

"Arraseo. Harusnya aku yang bilang kau harus jaga kesehatan. Aku akan mengingatmu setiap waktuku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi namja itu.

"Apa setelah kita menikah namaku akan jadi Kim Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja Kim Jungmo dan Kim Kyungsoo. Punya satu anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Dongeng yang indah Oppa,"

"Akan kubuat lebih indah." Kyungsoo dan Jungmo sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu saat bel apartemen itu berbunyi. "Pasti makanannya. Akan kuambil,tunggu disini." Jungmo mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan beranjak menuju pintu.

FIN

Annyeong ~~~

Maafkan saya untuk update yang lama.

Ini Part untuk Kyungsoo,maafkan saya kalau sedikit aneh dengan couple ini.

Saya hanya lagi jatuh cinta sama rambut blondenya Jungmo Oppa dan langsung mikir couple ini sejak awal bikin cerita. Somaga bisa diterima.

Dipostingan kemarin Himme ada salah kata,harusnya Kyuhyun jadi Seme-nya Xiumin bukan Uke-nya. Maaf untuk kecerobohan saya.

Ini hasil vote yang kemarin.

Minho Shinee – Tao = IIIII

T.O.P Big Bang – Tao = III

Sehun – Ryeowook Super Junior = III

Sehun – Sunkyu Infinite = III

Sehun – Zelo B.A.P = IIIIIII

Sehun – Dongho U-Kiss = IIII

Jadi pemenangnya Minho-Tao dan Sehun-Zelo.

Untuk couple lain jangan kecewa nde. Himme akan usahai bikin dilain drabel.

Chap depan mungkin partnya Suho atau Chen.

Tergantung kepulangan ilham bawa siapa.

Saatnya balas review.

BabyPandaDragon : Selamat datang, Saja aja yang nulis envy, enggak ada yang romantisin #Pundung bareng sadako. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

SunakumaKYUMIN : Ganti aja jadi KyuXiu supaya beda, #Walau aneh. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Baby himchan exotics : Saya suka yang unik-unik,walau kadang kelewat jadi aneh. Requestnya ditampung dulu. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

LoD Samara : Ok, Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

mitaitu : Haha,tapi kapan-kapan deh When Member B.A.P Sick-nya. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Hika-chan : Lebih panjang,entar yang udah-udah partnya pada nuntut. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Jo alivia rahyan : FF BaekYeol saya tampung dulu sambil nunggu suami saya Ilham Smash #Plaaak#Abaikan. Saya lebih Feel Zelo!Uke chingu. Chingu,peramal yaa? #Guncang-guncang bahu alivia. Saya sejak awal memang berniat mengcouplekan mereka berdua,jadi ditunggu aja. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

ZiTao99 : Ok Deh. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

ghita wookie the pooh : Diliat vote nde, Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

BLUEFIR0805 : Kan unik-unik. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

MyJongie : Hahaha,biar Woohyun galau dulu. Si Gyu dipinjem. Tapi diliat vote nde. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

pepiqyu : Aduh mian, KyungsooXRyewook nggak bisa masuk hitungan. Kyungsoo udah nihh. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Brie APel : Hyaa,Eonnie ternyata masih inget aku. Gomawo Eon ^^. Ok Eon,ini ada Kyungsoo walau enggak couple sama Hyunsik. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Ryu ryungie : Seungri sama Sehun aduhh,maaf diluar kandidat#Nyengir. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Heheh,selain karena requestnya begitu. Saya juga Baby merangkap jadi istrinya Bang Yongguk #Dimutilasi Himchan. Mianhe Chanyeol udah punya couple. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

13ginger : Gomawo^^ #hug ginger. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Shinzuluhan : Ok,tapi ditampung dulu yaa. Enggak janji bisa cepet,mian #Bow. Betul,mari buat Woohyun galau. Tapi tergantung vote nde. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Babyz : Penggemar crack couple,yeiy #Sodorin sembako#Abaikan. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Aul Ondubu : Silahkan-silahkan. Kai-Ren,seru benarkah,gomawo^^. DaeLu,cie,cie pengantar tidurnya sama kayak Lulu suara namja-nya #Apa ini?. Supaya adil,mereka juga crack. KrisChan, Gomawo^^. YongBaek, sekali-kali Yongguk jadi random juga. Jeongmal gomawo sudah review dari part 1. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey : Kai-Ren, Gomawo^^. DaeLu, Iya saya juga tuh,mereka sweet gema gitu deh. KrisChan, kan saling melengkapi, saya biarin deh Daddy saja cari istri lagi #Mulai ngelantur. YongBaek, Appa saya emang kece deh, #Makin ngelantur. Gomawo sudah review dari part1. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Allen Fudanshi : Tao-Minah? Tidak pernanh terfikir,tapi unik. Saya tampung deh request couple anda. Kalau ada ilham saya bikinin. Mianhe,Gongcan enggak masuk kandidat #Bow. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

liaonduts : KaiRen, Ini authornya #Cipok balik. Saya yang bikin juga envy #Pundung. DaeLu, Daehyun itu sesuatu Lia,#Kibas rambut#Ditampar. KrisChan, enggak apa-apa kok,enggak semua crack bakal dapat feel emang. YongBaek, Benarkah? Berhasil,berhasil yeiy we did it #Joged bareng dora and Sadako#Abaikan. Kyungsoo-Junsu kapan-kapan dehh,kali ini sama Jungmo dulu. Gomawo udah review dari part1. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

autum104 : Saya sekarang emang menyatakan diri jadi shiper mereka #Nyengir#Enggak aku kok tenang dan enggak menular. Hanya saya,Tuhan dan Ilhan smash yang tau #Ketawa setan#Slaped. Mian nde,saya lagi jatuh cinta sama rambut blondenya Jungmo Oppa sih,jadi Hyunsik-Kyungsoo saya tampung dulu. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Baby Himme

Title : When Member EXO Sick.

Cast : Chen EXO-M & Sungjong Infinite

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Romance,Romance & Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Miss Typo's yang bertebaran,cerita aneh dan super crack pair with other group.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chen nampak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sangat pegal, dia dan semua member EXO baru saja sampai dijepang untuk mengisi sebuah acara. Bagi beberapa member EXO mari mengisi acara terdengar seperti 'Mari Berkencan'. Chen cukup kecewa melihat tidak ada nama artis yang dicarinya didalam daftar artis yang akan mengisi acara. Dia sudah cukup merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya dan sama-sama sibuk. Chen meraih handphonenya dan mencoba menelfon speed dial nomor satu dihandphonenya. Namun suara mailbox terus terdengar menyapa telinga Chen, bahkan sejak dia masih di China tadi. Chen meletakan handphonenya dan berbaring menghadap jendela kamarnya. Sesekali Chen akan bersin-bersin dengan hebat, sejak beberapa hari ini Chen terserang pilek yang cukup mengganggunya. Entah nanti dia bisa tampil maksimal atau tidak.

Chen tetap terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka,Chen pikir itu pasti Kris atau Xiumin. Chen tetap terdiam dan tidak bergeming,kepalanya mulai sakit lagi karena mengabil nafas menjadi sangat sulit untuk Chen yang sedang pilek. Chen berteriak terkejut saat orang yang masuk tadi tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat diatas wajahnya,Chen yang refleks berdiri tentu saja saling bertabrakan kepala dengan orang itu. Chen mengusap dahinya pelan merasa kepalanya bertambah sakit. Chen menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat orang itu sedang mengusap-usap dahinya dengan wajah yang menahan air mata.

"Chagya…" Chen langsung saja beranjak kearah orang itu dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Bogoshipoyo…." Chen makin erat memeluk hingga mendapat erangan protes dari orang itu.

"Hyung,lepaskan. Aku baru sampai dan kau sudah berniat membunuhku eoh?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Chagya. Kufikir kau tidak hadir diacara itu?" Namja manis itu berdecih kesal dan duduk disamping Chen,

"Kami memang tidak hadir. Kami datang untuk keperluan pribadi grup."

"Akhh,aku tidak perduli yang penting aku bertemu denganmu chagiya. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo." Chen kembali memeluk namja itu. Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk Chen.

"Nado bogoshipoyo hyung." Namja manis itu melepaskan pelukan Chen dan menatap tajam namja itu. "Aku mendengar berita kalau kau sakit hyung. Benarkan itu?"

"Sejak kapan seorang Lee Sungjong jadi sok tau eoh…" Chen mencubit hidung Sungjong dengan gemas dan mengundang erangan protes Sungjong.

"Hyungie,itu menyakitkan." Sungjong mengusap hidungnya yang terlihat berwarna merah akibat cubitan Chen. Chen tertawa pelan melihan ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Haatchi,Hatchi." Chen menutup mulutnya saat dia kembali bersin-bersin.

"Kau flu hyung. Aigho,kau sudah minum obat hyung,apa AC-nya menyala terlalu dingin. Kau tidak minum,minuman dinginkan hyung. Apa kau sudah makan malam. Apa kau…." Kata-kata Sungjong terhenti saat Chen memegang kedua sisi wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungjong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya Flu."

"Kunde…" Sungjong mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chen menahan tangis. "Kau harus tampil malam ini. Bayangkan betapa kecewanya para Exotic nanti."

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongie,aku masih bisa menyanyi."

"Kunde,Kunde…" Chen mengecup pelan bibir Sungjong dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Suaraku tetap ada." Sungjong tiba-tiba meraih kerah kemeja Chen dan melumat bibir namja itu. Chen cukup terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungjong. Pasalnya selama ini Sungjong tidak akan pernah memulai lebih dulu. Sungjong melepaskan lumatannya dengan Chen dan terlihat terengah-engah. "Waaww,Chagy kau belajar dari mana hal itu." Sungjong tidak menjawab malam menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Chen kemudian memindahkan dibibirnya sendiri.

"Flu berpindahlah padaku. Hilanglah dan biarkan kekasihku tampil dengan baik malam ini. Berpindahlah,berpindahlah." Chen tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungjong. Namja itu tersenyum pelan dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungjong.

"Kau bisa tertular. Sudah jangan lakukan itu."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tampil dengan baik dan tidak mengecewakan penonton yang menunggumu. Kekasihku harus bisa tampil dengan baik."

"Aku beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu chagy. Saranghae Lee Sungjong."

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongdae,"

FIN

Holla,Holla.

Himme kembali dengan part-nya Chen nih.

Selamat menikmati dehh.

Oh iya,Himme mau minta maaf nih, dengan karena suatu alasan couplenya Suho harus Himme ganti.

Jadi sekali lagi Himme buka Voting sekarang buat couplenya Suho,silahkan Vote buat yang berminat.

Kalau ada yang mau kenalan lebih dekat sama Himme bisa :

Add Himme di 'Nhya Ituwpartydorkzsejati'.

Atau Follow di 'at NindyWoo'.

Bisa juga send massage di '082346256093'.

Himme aktif di FB,jarang ditwitter. Kalau ada yang berminat silahkan add saya,atau follow saya or send me massage maybe.

Oh yaa,buat yang kemarin-kemarin request dan belum terpenuhi akan Himme penuhi nanti di FF khusus yang akan dibikin kalau FF ini sudah selesai.

Next Chap Chanyeol part. Buat yang berminat silahkan tunggu.

Mari balas review.

mitatitu : Iya nih Soo Eomma ngegemesin. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

ZiTao99 : Silahkan dintunggu nde. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Jangan kecewa request aja di FF khusus nanti. Buat couple-couple request yang Riyoung sebutin tadi request aja nanti di FF yang akan Himme publish setelah FF ini selesai.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

ica : Saya juga suka KaiRen,mereka serasi menurut saya. Chanyeol diliat dinext post and buat Suho silahkan divote. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

ShizukaPark29 : Mian Chen duluan, tapi silahkan Vote Suho pengen dikopelin sama siapa. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Shizuluhan : Saya terseihir sama rambut blondenya Jungmo Oppa sih. Jangan kecewa Sehun Sama Sungkyu silahkan request lagi nanti di FF khusus. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Hika-chan : Maaf belum bisa kasih Suho. Silahkan divote Suho pengen sama siapa. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

BabyPandaDragon : Sebagai istri yang baik saya enggak boleh menistakan suami #Plaak #Dikubur Kyungsoo. Nih saya kasih Kyungsoo #Ditembak mati Jungmo. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

littleyeoja : Ditunggu ya Sehun-Zelo,mian enggak bisa cepet-cepet Sehun-Zelo. Silahkan dicoba sama Suho siapa tau banyak yang dukung.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

MyJongie : Ini udah Sungjong sama Chen. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Ghita wookie the pooh : Udah Himme pikirin kok. Buat couple yang enggak ada disini, Nanti akan ada FF khusus couple request-an. Jadi silahkan req lagi disana nanti.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

LoD Samara : Sehun-Ryeowook silahkan req lagi di FF khusu nanti yang akan publish setelah FF ini tamat.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Ryu ryungie : Chanyeol next chap nde. Member BtoB, diliat nanti nde.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

: Silahkan ditunggu. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey : Heheh,Mian deh. Enggak semua crack couple bakal ngefeel emang. Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

liaonduts : Suami saya kurang terkenal ya #Gubrak #Dikubur Kyungsoo. Kyyaa,suka ya, gomawo^^.

Storynya kurang ya,Miah nde. Sehun-Zelo entar diliat kapan deh. Chap depan Chanyeol dulu.

Seme –Uke, Zelo tetep akan jadi uke karena saya Sehun!Seme ship dan Zelo!Uke Ship. Emang sih walau saya juga liat Sehun lama-lama manis juga #Plakk.

FB dan Twitter sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

berbieLuKai : Namanya juga drebbel. Tapi akan ada FF DaeLu sendiri kok nanti,silahkan ditunggu jika berminat.

Gomawo Sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Mind To Give Me Review Again?

#Joged Gaje bareng Sadako#


End file.
